Locked In
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: The team hasn't been cooperating with each other very well, Strauss makes it seem like they are locked in the BAU by an unsub. Will it clear the air or fuel the fire?
1. Chapter 1: Anger and Dismay

Locked in – Part 1

**Authors Note: So I was desperately trying to find ideas for a story to write, seeing as I'm not writing any right now.**

**So when I need inspiration, I read other peoples stories – NOT to steal there ideas. I in no way steal peoples ideas knowingly.**

**I don't think there is a story like this around on fanfictiondotnet, so I just thought of this.**

**I usually write about serious stuff and cases and what not.**

**So, I just decided, why not write a more of a humorous type story involving the team members?**

**I hope you enjoy this. **

**I have a banner here and thought the picture I used was perfect for how it shows people's backs to each other and sort of against the group, so if you could check it out here...  
http:/i53[DOT!]tinypic[DOT!]com/21rjbt[DOT!]jpg**

**Alright... here you go, Review please!**

**PS- I understand that they probably wouldn't crack like this. It is for pure comedy.**

**** i WAS THINKING, BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE DONT HAVE THE TIME TO REVIEW AND STUFF..**

**caps was just to get your attention! Let's make up a new thing if you liked it, just hit the little 'review' button on the bottom of the page and type in GJ! or MS!, just so I knoew people are intrested. 'GJ' stands for 'Great Job' and 'MS' stands for 'More Soon'. Please at least do that!**

JJ walked into the office, furious about what had happened the other day, what _had _been _happening. _Rossi and his big ego, Hotch and his ego, Morgan and his big-headedness, Prentiss and her tough womanness, Reid and his stupid intellect. She walked straight into her office, not caring if anyone knew she was bad. Because she wanted them to know.

Penelope was doing her own thing. She was mad about yesterday, well the past few days. Derek not listening to her, Rossi acting his superior, along with Hotch. Emily acting like a brick wall and Spencer just talking so much. She was bummed with the situation and hated being mad at them, but she was.

Dave had already been in his office, he watched JJ storm in hers and scoffed. JJ was pissing him off even more. She was trying to level off with him the other day or something, he didn't understand, Penelope was being cheery again, Morgan was acting like he was all-that the past few days, Prentiss was pretending like nothing ever bothered her again, and Reid wouldn't shut up. He wanted to rip his hair out because of the past few days.

Aaron looked at JJ stomp up the stairs and rolled his eyes. Wondering why _she's_ so mad. She's the one that was questioning his decisions non-stop the past few days, Garcia was even questioning his authority. Morgan was reverting back to not taking orders, Prentiss acting like she's the superior one, Reid spitting out facts that no one on the planet cares about. It sickened him.

Derek leaned back in his chair. He was angry about Hotch getting on his case the past few days but smirked at JJ. He was pissed at her leveling off with Hotch because _he _is right, not her or Hotch. Penelope was giving him the cold shoulder, Rossi was acting all superior and all 'oh wise one' again, Hotch wouldn't listen to him, Prentiss was acting like a man, and Reid can remember everything he says or does. He wanted to give them all a piece of his mind.

Emily looked around the room. Sick of JJ's _preciousness, _Penelope's giddiness, Rossi's stupid wisdom speeches, Hotch's lectures about what's right and wrong, Garcia's preppyness and Morgan's big head the past few days. She wanted to scream on the top of her lungs and just tell them to shut up.

Spencer pretended to look at his book as he noticed JJ rush past them with a look of hatred on her face, wondering what does she have to be mad about. She's the one that acts innocent and caring all the time, but she doesn't even care enough to talk to him. Garcia was happy again and was shutting him out, Rossi wouldn't listen to his input on slaves today, Hotch snapped at him because he was giving him information **he **needed, Morgan was acting like he knew it all, which was certainly not true. He wanted to prove to them all that they are juvenile.

Each of the team members weren't acting like much of a team for the past few days. All for different reasons, all of which were idiotic and baby-ish ideas. Strauss saw that and knew she had to do something about it.

"Who they hell didn't make more coffee once they finished the first?" Derek Morgan said loudly as he furiously put the empty glass coffee pot into the machine. Emily and Spencer looked up at him and Penelope froze in her spot. Derek looked at the three of them. "It was you, wasn't it?" he scolded Spencer.

"Hey, Derek. Calm down a little bit, okay. I'm sure it wasn't Spencer." Emily said in Spencer's defense.

"Oh, I know it's him. He drinks 5 cups of coffee a day!"

"Derek, calm down..." Penelope spoke up.

"No. Penelope, you haven't talked to me all freaking weak. Don't you dare chime in now." JJ glanced out of her office and saw Derek on a rampage, pointing and screaming at Spencer and then to Penelope, she walked out of the office quickly.

"What is going on here?" JJ asked as she walked over to the scene at hand.

"What's going on here!" Derek mocked. "Don't come and defend little miss drama queen!" Hotch and Rossi both stepped out of there offices and looked at each other, then walked over to them.

"Morgan, you need you calm down." Hotch spoke.

"Don't you come in here all high and mighty to save the day like you always do!" Derek spoke to him.

"This is not the time and place for this." Hotch told him. "If you need to get some air, be my guest."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Let's all gang up on Derek Morgan. He's strong. He can take it!" Derek said loudly.

"Get out of this building." Hotch told him sternly.

"Guys, just quit it!" JJ told them. "You're acting like a bunch of babies!"

"They're acting like a bunch of babies?" Emily spoke without thinking. "You're all like 'oh, look at me, I'm just a precious little blonde'!"

"Well at least she has feelings." Penelope mumbled.

"What?" Emily asked as she put her index finger on her ear. "I can't hear you miss 'Oh I'm so happy all the time because I can't face the truth'!"

"All of you, shut up." Rossi said, everyone looked at him.

"What? I didn't hear you 'oh wise one'!" Derek said loudly.

"Derek, stop talking like you're so smart." Spencer spat out.

"Shut up, you're like a worthless dictionary no one cares about."

"You're an asshole." Emily told him.

"Hey, hey!" Hotch said loudly. "We need to talk this out like _adults._"

"Oh, right we should totally listen to you because you're so superior." JJ said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's because I am superior. I am your boss."

"Superiority is not adult like." Penelope said.

"I'm surprised you actually stay alert enough to understand what people are talking about." Spencer mumbled.

"Oh, shut up Mr. know-it-all!"

"You shut up." Spencer said, that was all he really knew to say at a time like this.

"Are you going to listen to him? Or try to level off like you're smarter then him?" Derek scolded JJ.

"You know what, shut the fu-" JJ began to say, Everyone was immediately quiet when they heard the heals of Erin Strauss walk down the stairs and past them.

"I'm going out for lunch." Erin Strauss told them, it was only 9 am and she had different plans.


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

Locked in – Part 2

**Authors Note: I'm taking longer to post each part so that I can accumulate more reviews. I usually post every day because I got 3 or 4 reviews on my last story, but I only got one on here so far.**

**Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful enough to get that review on a new story, so I'm completely fine with that.**

**I just want to say thank you for the review I got. I really hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**So this story will be updated ever 3-5 days. Depending on how much I wrote before hand. **

**Tell me what you think, drop a review :]**

**PS- I am thinking of writing a Inception/Criminal Minds crossover. Would anyone read it? If I get enough answers I'll give a sneak peak of the summery if you want! Thanks.**

Spencer was furious with this situation. Morgan acting like a hot-head for no apparent reason, JJ trying to have a stand off battle with him. Garcia mumbling her defense and not speaking up, Rossi thinking he's better than everyone else. Hotch thinking he's all that. Strauss not getting mad at them and yelling at their childness.

Emily was mostly mad at Morgan incompetence, Hotch's superiority, Rossi thinking he can just tell everyone to shut up and they'll listen, JJ acting all goodie-good and like she's right, Garcia pin-pointing her about _feelings_, Hotch and Rossi's egos, again. Strauss' ability of shutting everyone up, like she had tried to the whole time.

Derek was pissed off at Emily taking Reid's side, Hotch was being a jerk again, Rossi was acting all 'oh wise one', again. Penelope speaking up in _this _situation. JJ for butting in in the first place. Reid for calling him a dumbass. And Strauss for walking by before he hit Hotch or something.

Aaron was upset about Morgan acting like he's better than him, Prentiss backing Reid up, Reid not being able to fight his own battles, Garcia questioning him being boss, again. JJ calling him a baby, when in fact, he thinks she's the baby. And Strauss turning their heads.

Dave was dumbfounded by Morgan's idiocy, JJ calling everyone in the room a baby, Garcia for butting in, Prentiss for acting like she had no feelings in the situation besides calling someone an asshole, Reid for barging about is intelligence. And Strauss for shutting everyone up like he intended to do when he spoke.

Penelope hated seeing her team fight. Derek was acting way out of line, Hotch was being to hard on him, Rossi was acting superior again, Emily called Derek an asshole, that hit her close to home. Spencer was throwing his intelligence around again. She was happy Strauss finally walked by before anything got serious.

JJ wanted to slap everyone across the face and tell them to act like adults. Derek was acting like a child for mocking her, Emily for calling her a _precious little blonde, _Spencer for acting smart again, Hotch's big fat ego, Rossi's superiority, and Strauss for barging in and getting the children to shut the hell up, like _she _wanted to.

Strauss knew she had to do something. Each of the team members were angry about similar things. And in the end, they were all stupid. She was there superior, she is there boss. It's time to teach her little kiddies a lesson.

JJ scoffed loudly as she stomped away to her office,

Penelope turned away and went to her office quietly.

Dave rolled his eyes as he walked to his and slammed the door.

Aaron grunted as he turned to walk to his office.

Derek rolled his eyes and put coffee grounds into the machine.

Emily rolled her eyes and cursed them all in her head.

Spencer directed his attention back to his book, they were all a bunch of babies.

Strauss evacuated every other employee of the BAU, going to an office that would able her to communicate with the team members and watch the security cameras as she gave the signal to cut the power.

JJ looked up from her work and cursed. "What the hell."

Penelope's computers went blank. "No, no, no!"

Dave leaned back in his chair. "You have got to be kidding me."

Aaron groaned and shrugged it off. "The back up generator will kick in in a few."

Derek slammed his coffee cup on the counter and looked at the coffee machine. "What the fuck!"

Emily laughed at Derek's reaction silently as she glanced over at Spencer.

Spencer looked up at the ceiling, wondering why the power had gone out.

Strauss leaned back in her chair and looked at her co-worker that was sitting next to her. "Let the games begin."

JJ walked out of the office when she saw Hotch and Rossi walk out of their offices. "What the hell is going on?"

"The back up generator _should _be kicking in anytime now." Hotch told the team.

"Does it look like it is, Hotch?" Derek exclaimed.

"Why did the power go out?" Penelope said as she walked into the bullpen from her office.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Rossi told her.

"The back up generator should have kicked in already, if it were going to kick in." Spencer told the team.

"Where does that leave us?"

"Hot in the middle of the summer in 100 decree weather." Derek said as he leaned on his desk. The team groaned.

"I'll call Strauss." Hotch said as he opened his phone, then closed it, the team gave him a weird look. "There's no cellphone reception." immediately each of the team members took their phones out and checked.

"What the fuck is going on?" Derek asked as he threw his phone on his desk and walked over to the front door and grabbed the handle, pulling hard with the intention of being able to open it. "What the hell?" He said loudly as he pulled on the door like a mad man.

"Pulling on the door like a maniac isn't going to make it magically open, it'll break first." JJ told him, Derek turned around.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You shut up." JJ snapped back.

"Both of you shut up." Emily told them.

"Shut up!" JJ and Derek said to her at the same time, then looked at each other and scoffed.

"Obviously the back up generator is not working. We have to figure out why." Hotch took charge, it was his nature.

"What's that?" Spencer asked as he pointed to an envelope that was by Derek's feet, Derek looked down and picked it up.

"It says 'Dear Team' on it." he said. "How stupid is that? Team?" he laughed at the last part.

"Oh shut up." JJ said as she took the envelope out of his hand and untapped the lid and opened the note. "Dear Team," JJ began to read. "I hope you enjoy this little test I have for you. I've heard you've been butting heads lately. Let's see how you react when you're stuck in the scorching hot summer with no A.C., to access to the stairs or elevators. Just each other. Have fun." JJ said as she looked around the room at everyone's expressions, she herself had no idea how to react to such a thing.

"Is it an unsub?"

"We can't be sure."

"Well who the hell else is going to do this, Hotch? It might be a prevention to solving a spree that he's going to go on." Derek said.

"If that is the case, why did he say 'I hope you enjoy this little test I have for you', how would they know we've been butting heads?" JJ asked.

The team was too consumed with the situation at hand then to realize it had been Strauss, who was watching the team in the security room, there floor were the only floors that had been cut off from the back up generator. Strauss knew she was a genius.


	3. Chapter 3: In a Circle

Locked in – Part 3

**Authors Note: How do you like this story so far? I think it's pretty good. Let me know what you think.**

**This is only gonna be about 6 chapters, just letting you know :P**

**Drop a review please, I hope you enjoy this.**

**PS- Sorry it took so long to post this.. I still hope you enjoy!**

"Shut up, Reid." Derek groaned as banged the back of his head on the side of the desk. He was sitting on the floor. Spencer was going on about how this degree weather and being locked in such a confined space that the lack of oxygen would eventually kill them, JJ looked over at him.

"You're such an asshole." JJ said to him.

"Yeah and you're a bitch."

"That was uncalled for." Hotch told Derek, Derek rose to his feet.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do Hotch? We're stuck in here, and Reid just so happened to remind me that we are potentially going to die because of the lack of oxygen. I'm sweating. I can't take this shit anymore!"

"Wait." JJ said as she stood up before Hotch got a chance to say anything. "The person the letter is from said this is a test. How would they be able to tell if we succeed or not? They _have _to be watching us somehow."

"How?" Hotch asked. "There are glass windows everywhere, we'd be able to see." 

"The security cameras." Spencer said. "Actually-"

"The powers out," Derek told him bluntly. "Smart one."

"You're so stupid, Derek. Can't you just take your head out of your ass and stop being an idiot all the time?" Emily said to him.

"Oh shut up and stop acting like a man. You're not man enough to handle a thing a man handles." Derek didn't realize how stupid that sounded when it came out like that.

"You sexist bastard." Emily said as she stood up. "I'm surprised you still have your job, all you do is question Hotch's authority and call Rossi 'oh wise one' maybe that's because he has a lot more experience in just about anything than you do!"

"Oh you little-"

"You need to calm down." Hotch told him in a condescending way.

"Okay, Hotch. I'll listen to you. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BOSS. I _have _to listen to you or I'll get fired. **New's flash**, Hotch. I don't care anymore, Fire me if you want! At least I'll be free from you!"

"Fine, when the power comes back on you're fired." Hotch told him.

"Hotch you can't just fire him like that!" JJ said to him.

"I can do whatever I want, I'm the boss."

"Take that up with Strauss." JJ said as she stepped closer to him, staring up at him.

"Stop trying to act like _you're _the superior one." Rossi spat at her, JJ snapped her attention to him.

"Says the one with the big ego."

"Says the drama queen." Derek said.

"Says the one with the big-head." Emily said to him.

"Says the one that hides her feelings because she scared of people to know about them." Penelope said.

"Says the one that's all peppy all the time." Spencer said.

"God you guys are childish." Hotch said.

"Says the one-" Derek began, everyone looked at him and he became quiet. It was about to go in a circle.

"Do you know how long it's been?"

"30 minutes." Hotch said as he looked at his watch, all of them groaned it seemed like hours.

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, let's just go ask the unsub." Derek said as he pulled on the door as a demonstration. "Oh, that's right. We can't!"

"You know this is all your fault! You just don't know when to sit down and shut up. All you do is wine and moan about everything." Emily told him.

"We're all going to die in here so what's the point if I wine? At least I'll be remembered." Derek said, his testosterone was going wild, making him want to punch someone in the face.

"Yeah, everyone's gonna remember how much they **hate **you when you're dead." JJ told him.

"Yeah and everyone's going to remember how precious you are." Emily said.

"Mhm, and we're all going to remember how much of a liar you are." JJ snapped back.

"Stop this. You guys are acting like children." Spencer said.

"You! You need to shut up!" Derek said as he pointed at Spencer. "This is all **your **fault!"

"I resent that."

"Of course you do, you intelligent piece o-" Derek began to say, Penelope cut him off.

"Stop it, all of you just stop it!" Penelope cried out, everyone looked at her. "We are a _team. _We are a _family. _I can't sit here and watch us all fight anymore. Okay, obviously whoever is doing this to us is waiting to see how we react and we are not making any progress by telling each other how stupid or annoying we are. We've all been stressed because of this job, but we can't let it tear us apart. I love you guys and I can't watch this anymore." Penelope was on the verge of crying. Everyone looked at Penelope, she meant every word she said, she hated when they fought. Especially when they're being so hateful. "What if this wasn't a test? We can't just sit here and argue all day."

"What do you expect us to do?" Derek asked. "All we do it fight whenever we talk. We wont be able to be civil towards each other."

"Not unless we promise to start acting like adults." Rossi said. "Okay?" Everyone looked around the room and nodded.

"Great. Now that we all agree on something. We need to get out of here." 

"There you go again, always pushing as around Hotch!" Derek blurted out.

"There you go again and YOUR big headedness. Just shut up."

"You shut up, Emily!"

"You're nothing but a HUGE drama queen, JJ."

"Yeah and you're a worthless IQ that shouldn't even be here!"

"Oh, yeah. Real great comeback, Rossi."

"**All of you stop. Right now.**" Penelope said forcefully, everyone was quiet again. "Seeing as we _can't _be adults. Form a circle." Penelope told them.

"What?" Derek snapped.

"Get into a circle, right. Now." Penelope told him, everyone looked at Penelope, then got into a circle.

Strauss sat back into her seat. "Now we're getting somewhere."


	4. Chapter 4: Test No 2

Locked in – Part 4

**Authors Note: PENELOPE TO THE RESCUE! How'd you like it? **

**I was thinking about doing an Inception/Criminal Minds crossover instead of Sherlock Holmes because more people reviewed those stories rather than the Sherlock Holmes. I haven't posted the other parts yet, so I don't know if I've gotten any reviews on that.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

"Okay, now." Penelope said as she looked at the team members that were all in a circle, looking at the team members with a smile on her face, then it fell once she saw all the expressions on her team members faces. "Alright, well." Penelope said as she folded her hands in her lap. "This is a little exercise I'd like to call _explaining your feelings to each other _**without **_getting upset or routy._" Penelope said as if she were talking to a preschool class. Which she felt she was.

"Wh-" Derek began.

"Hush, child." Penelope said. "Now, what this exercise means is when I pick a person to share their feelings, they will go around the room starting with the person to their right and ending with themselves." 

"We have to share feelings about _ourselves_?" Emily asked. "Doesn't that seem self-centered?"

"It puts us at piece. Now, no more talking unless I tell you to." Penelope said as she looked around the room. JJ was on her left, then Derek, Then Hotch, then Rossi, then Emily, then Spencer, then back to Penelope. "Derek. You go first."

"I don't see wh-" 

"Derek." Penelope snapped, Derek let out a groan and gave in.

"Fine. Hotch." he said as he looked at Hotch.

"Nicely, need I remind." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hotch," he said in a nicer way. "I am very angry at you because you don't listen to me and get on my case all the time. Rossi I am mad at you because you act like you're all wise and mighty because your older than everyone here. Prentiss, you're acting like a man-"

"What the he-"

"No rebuttals. Continue Derek." Penelope said before Emily yelled at Derek or something.

"Reid, you are so annoying because you use everything I say to bite me in the ass. Garcia-" Derek began, he let out a sigh. "Penelope, you've been giving me the cold shoulder and I have no idea why and JJ, you're annoying especially when you think you're better than me." Derek paused, then sighed. "I feel really sorry for being such an asshole lately. It's just really hot." Derek said as he nodded and let out a sigh. "Wow that feels a lot better."

"Great job Derek. Now, Hotch."

"To start off on a good note, I have nothing against Rossi. Prentiss you are acting like you are above everyone else. Reid, I don't care about the phases rocks go through when they are evolving, nor do I care about more than half of the things you say. Garcia, recently you've been hesitant to complete the tasks I have asked you to complete, JJ you are doing the same exact thing. Morgan, you are no longer taking orders and I feel you are reverting back to how you were when you first joined the BAU. And I am sorry for acting so childish."

"Rossi." Penelope said.

"Okay, well for starters, I was angry at you Penelope because you were cheery when I was mad, JJ you're trying to act as my equal, and here in the work place, we are not equal. Morgan you keep acting like you're all that, you're not. Prentiss, you act like nothing ever bothers you. Reid, you keep spiting out random facts no one cares about. And I'm sorry for being so hard on you kid." Rossi said, Penelope nodded.

"Em."

"Spencer... I'm not mad at you. Penelope you were all giddy when I was pissed, JJ you act like you're all innocent all the time, Hotch... Hotch. I don't care about what is right and what is wrong. I know what is right and what is wrong, It's not like I did anything wrong to deserve that talk. Rossi, I don't care about your speeches either. And Derek. Oh, Derek. I am sick of your big head. And I am sorry for offending all of you." Emily said as she let out a sigh. "I do put on a shield, and that's because I suck at coping with things."

"Spencer," Penelope spoke quietly, Spencer looked up. He didn't like this situation.

"Alright, well..." Spencer began. "Garcia, you never listen to me, JJ, you never care to listen to my about anything, Morgan, you act like you're so high and mighty, Hotch you keep snapping at me when I give you the information you need, Rossi you don't listen to my fair points to anything, And I'm sorry for talking all the time... I have a lot of knowledge and need someone to tell it to." Spencer told everything. Penelope's turn, he let out a breath.

"Alright, JJ i'm not mad at you, but Derek.. you don't listen to me when I need you to most. Hotch and Rossi are both acting superior to the point where it sickens me, Emily you show now feelings, you're like a brick wall. Spencer, you talk way to much sweetie." Penelope said. "And I'm sorry for the things that I've said and that I even let this situation get to this point."

"Let me just start with you, Derek. You have a big head and you are not all that. Hotch you and Rossi need to get rid of your egos, Emily you act like you're superior over every other woman, Spence," JJ let out a sigh. "I get annoyed by your intellect, some of it is jealousy. So, I am sorry for the way I acted." JJ told everyone. Penelope let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, don't we all feel so much better?" Penelope asked the team with a smile. Everyone was against the idea at first, and didn't want to admit she was right. Then they sighed and nodded. "Group hug!" Penelope said as she stood up and extended her arms, Everyone smiled and got up to hug one another.

"Hey! Hey!" Derek screamed as he saw a white envelope slip underneath the glass door, he ran over and put his hands on the glass. "COME BACK! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" he said as he watched the person walk to the stairs. He let out a sigh as Spencer reached down and opened the envelope.

"'Dear Team'," he read. "'You have passed the first test. Congratulations. Now here is your second test. The next two hours will be spent the same way the past 45 minutes have been spent. With no power. You may not fight one time within your team or the time starts right back over, if you succeed, you will be rewarded. Think you can handle the heat?'"


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

Locked in – Part 5

**Authors Note: This is the funny ending to the funny story :] - Yes it's over! It was a quickie!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**That was the lighter side to the BAU. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR THE EPISODE 'PENELOPE'!**

**Review, please.**

"You have got to be fu-" Derek began, then once everyone looked at him he took a deep breath. "Sorry." Derek apologized and let out a sigh.

"Oh! I have a wonderful idea." Penelope said to everyone. "Let's just play a game or something, one that involves a team effort."

"What about a Jeopardy type game?" Spencer asked.

"There's 7 of us." Dave said, unfazed by the idea. That was the LAST thing he wanted to do, he wanted to go in his office and lay on the couch and sleep the whole time, it would go by in no-time that way..

"Spence can make up the questions," JJ said to them. "And the categories. I'll keep score for both teams and we'll divide us up." Everyone agreed to that idea, which was a shock to Strauss, she smirked and sat up in the chair, they're bound to get into a fight.

The team was boys against girls; Derek, Dave and Aaron on one side, with Penelope, JJ and Emily on the other.

"Okay, so here are the categories." Spencer said as he looked up from the paper he had been writing everything on. "Sports, Spelling, America I and America II." Spencer told them. "Whoever raises their hands first will be the person to answer the question."

"Who goes first?"

"We'll flip a coin." Penelope suggested, Derek grabbed a quarter.

"Heads it's the guys and tails it's the girls." Derek said as he flipped it. "Heads." Derek said with a smirk.

"Which would you like?" Spencer asked.

"Sports for 100 I guess."

"How many members are on a soccer team?" Spencer asked, JJ raised her hand right away while everyone else was thinking. "JJ." he said.

"What is 11." JJ said as she wrote '100' under their team, before Spencer even said it was right because she knew for sure that it was. Derek cursed at himself, all the guys thinking it was retarded because JJ played soccer.

"Your pick." JJ thought.

"What is Hideo Nomo's uniform number ?" Derek raised his hand, Spencer nodded at him.

"What is 16?"

"200 for them." Spencer said, JJ recorded the number down on the white board. Penelope answered the next question, then Dave answered the next. Then Derek answered the last, Which left the score 400 to 700, the guys were in the lead.

The next category that was picked was spelling.

"Spell Australia." Derek answered that, leaving their score at 800, then picked the next one. The next 2 were the words 'accommodate' and 'consciences', Emily spelt accommodate, bringing their score from 400 to 800. Aaron spelt consciences, bringing theirs to 1100. The next was kaleidoscope, which Penelope answered and brought their 800 to 1200. "Daily double," Spencer said, "How much do you want to bet?" Penelope, JJ and Emily thought about it, then answered they'd do 1000. "For 1500, spell psychophysicotherapeutics." Spencer told them, their faces dropped and JJ raised her hand. "JJ." he said.

"What is P-S-Y-C-H," she paused, then continued. "P-H-Y-S-L-C-O-T-H-E-R-A-P-E-U-T-I-C-S." Everyone's faces dropped once Spencer had said it was right, JJ smiled as she changed the 1200 to 2700. That was it, the boys knew if they didn't pick up their game they'd be finished.

By the end, the score was 4,100 to 3,800, with the girls wining.

Derek, Dave and Aaron tried their best to use their outer shell to seemed angry. But the truth was...

Derek never connected or had this much fun with his team mates, that he was finally realizing that they were, in fact, as close to him as a family is.

Dave was chucking the whole time they were playing the game, as was everyone else. His ego slowly started to fade as he realized that they weren't _under _him perse. Him being a veteran of the BAU and practically forming what it is today, it was hard for him to fully grasp that. But he was starting to now.

Aaron didn't try to tell anyone what to do during this game, which he thought would be impossible. The thing was, he wasn't even _trying _not to. It just happened. He also was beginning to realize how he actually trusts men more than woman, and that he really shouldn't. Considering the little fact that they're just a _little _smarter than them.

Spencer was glad that he could get pointless facts across to people without them freaking out by a Jeopardy game. He wasn't surprised the girls had in fact one because his hypothesis was correct. Morgan would answer _most _of the sports questions and the girls would have the rest of the information in the bag.

JJ was glad that the girls won, hoping it would make Rossi and Hotch realize they weren't superior to anyone. She was happy with the expression she got from everyone when she said 'fuck yes', which let her break free a little from the preciousness that Emily was talking about.

Emily was beginning to realize how serious she took everything as she was playing the game, when they got the right answer and JJ and Penelope jumped, she just smiled. Towards the end she started cheering with the rest of her teammates and throwing little disses at the guys that they threw back, all in play.

Penelope was just ecstatic that the whole team was finally getting along again, and hoped that it would continue this way. She felt bad for the things she said earlier, but she was just getting sucked into the situation like everybody else.

Strauss was still watching them, eying the clock. 15 more minutes. After Penelope's idea she had a feeling Penelope would be able to keep them acting like adults for the remainder of their detention. She hoped it would, otherwise she would probably have to fire someone if they couldn't work together as a team.

"I can't believe that took an hour and forty five minutes," a laughing JJ said, after looking around the room at everyone, JJ started to laugh, followed by Aaron, then everyone else.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Penelope said with a smile as the laughter died down. "I love you guys." she said, she was completely serious. She did, they're the only reason she's alive now. After she got shot, and lived, the guy came back if they didn't have her back she really would be dead.

"Aw, baby girl." Derek said as he pulled her into a hug, everyone smiled and Derek grabbed onto Emily's sleeve of her long sleeve shirt. Mainly because she was the closest one to him, but he wanted to make this into a group hug. Which took effect because Emily grabbed Aaron with her free hand, who pushed Rossi forward, who grabbed onto JJ, who grabbed onto Spencer.

They were hugging for about 20 seconds when the lights came on. Everyone sighed in relief as they pulled away from each other.

Strauss' heels echoed as she opened the glass doors and walked across the bullpen. "I see it worked." she said once everyone's attention was on her and the only noise in the room were her shoes. She disappeared into the hall with a smirk across her face.

"It was Strauss?" Spencer was dumbfounded, thinking the same thing the rest of the team was... they have just been out witted by Unit Chief Erin Strauss.


End file.
